Hijack Smut Week
by Darkanny
Summary: September means porn, we all know that. 7 days, pooossibly the 7 prompts.
1. Day 1: Secret Lovers

As he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the dirty floor, Hiccup wondered if this small abandoned cabin was just a thing of sheer dumb luck or if the gods had had this planned from the beginning. He decided then to leave that as an afterthought for when he was done screwing the brains out of his lover.

The teen lying on the rusty bed under him, barely of age and with eyes and hair the color of the chocolate that so rarely arrived to the kitchens where he worked. His pale hands looking for purchase on the prince's shoulders as he tried to find his breath. Hiccup grinned at the boy and swooped to latch onto his neck, making sure to leave a bruise where the collar of his shirt would barely hide it from the rest of the workers.

Jackson had been working in the kitchens of the palace since he'd had enough balance on his two feet to not drop a tray of glasses. He usually just stood around until he was needed, his always bare feet pitter-pattering on the rock floors as he ran from one side of the room to the other. When he was 8 the prince tried to hide in the pantry when escaping his daily lessons, and Jackson had found him behind a pile of flour sacks, auburn hair and regal clothes covered in white.

Prince Hamish had then taken his hand and hurriedly ran through the door that led to the supplies shed and then out to the gardens where he dragged the kitchen boy to hide behind a fountain while his father's voice bellowed in the castle. They then spend the rest of the evening having a water war, leaving them both completely drenched by the time they were found by a maid.

Jackson had been severely berated, and even though Hamish tried to convince her it was his idea she was having none of it. It was the King's right hand who saved them both from the angry woman and took them back in to change for the night. Luckily Jackson hadn't gotten more punishment than having to clean the stables, which was kind of funny for him when the horses nibbled on his clothes or licked his hair as he passed by them; but every day from then on the prince would track him down and drag him somewhere else to play.

It was in Jackson's 14th birthday when Hiccup, as his father called him and Hamish had asked the boy to do as well, had given him his first kiss, relatively quick but no less purposeful, in the prince's own chambers when he'd been summoned to fetch a tray from his room. The 16 year old had pulled Jack's shirt right before he left and joined their mouths with no hesitation, sending him on his way after a muttered 'happy birthday'.

Jackson had the chance to return the favor two years later, the night of Hiccup's coming of age. They'd scurried away from the huge party held on his honor and hid in a secluded room in the less used part of the castle. Hiccup made sure to come back to the party afterwards before his father grew any suspicions; Jack on the other hand, had to limp his way back to his room, quite happy with himself if with reduced walking capacity.

The cabin they had found one day when Hiccup requested Jackson specifically as companion for a hunting trip to the forest. The place was old, eaten away by humidity and completely abandoned, yet with a sturdy enough set of furniture. Not much hunting was done that day. Or the days that followed. The bed had to be replaced. And a table. Luckily the jolly man who carved the furnishing didn't ask many questions and delivered the items with barely a wink of the eye in their direction.

Jack pushed his hips up to ground against his and then the suckling turned into a bite. The brunet groaned and hooked one leg on both of Hiccup's, bringing him closer so that he could lap the thin trickle of blood running down his throat. "You brute"

"Your fault" Hiccup sniggered, making sure the wound was closed before moving to the other side of his neck to repeat the treatment, hopefully with less blood. "Although I always had the suspicion you liked it rough"

The kitchen boy snickered, racking his blunt nails down the dotted expanse of skin of the prince's back. "There's a difference between 'I can't wait enough to get to a bed' and 'I actually like it on the floor', your Highness" He hissed when a sharp bite was added to his neck as well, luckily not drawing blood this time.

Hiccup sat back, sliding from straddling the teen's stomach to between his legs, easily placing each over his shoulders and raising the younger boy's hips to his chest, making him slide on the bed until only his torso was in contact with the mattress. His hands slid down from Jack's hips to disappear under his shirt, his sword-calloused hands brushing over the incredibly soft skin of the servant.

Jack shivered and in response hooked his ankles behind Hiccup's neck, bringing his face down to his clothed crotch. He didn't have to be told twice to star mouthing along the fabric, outlining the already half-hard length of his lover through the fabric.

"We're going to have to start packing clothes in here at this rate" The brunet grunted, moving his hips in tandem with the hot mouth seeping warmth through his pants. "It's kind of hard to walk back with everything wet"

"Not the only hard thing, it seems" Hiccup said through his busy mouth, massaging the teen's abdomen in time with the undulation of his hips.

Jack hummed in agreement, sneaking a hand to squeeze the bulge making itself present through the fine trousers of the prince. Hiccup yelped, unconsciously putting more pressure to the bulge he was tending to. "Hey, careful with that!" Jack laughed with a small wince. "I need it"

Hiccup allowed himself to abandon his task, licking his lips clean of his own saliva. "I do too" He took his hand out of the warm protection of Jack's shirt, dragging his nails and leaving faint pink lines in the otherwise flawless skin, making the boy hiss and trash under him. He unhooked Jack's legs from his neck and brought them back down to rest his feet on his lap, and reached the ties that held the teen's trousers to easily undo them, sliding the wet garments along with his underwear down his legs and throwing them next to his own shirt on the floor.

Jack struggled from his position to sit up, getting rid of his shirt to stand bare before his prince, who seemed entranced for a minute, his hands reverently following the slight curves of his pale body. He dove in, latching onto the skin above his pectoral while his hands toyed with Jack's nipples, circling the peaks softly with his thumbs.

The servant whined, wrapping one arm around the freckled man's head to bring him if possible even closer, the other daring down to return the favor of before, slipping between his trousers and breeches to fondle the awakened cock of the prince. Hiccup accommodated his body to kneel over Jack's lap, rocking into his hand as his mouth traveled south, leaving a wet path with his tongue as it finally lapped at the hardened nub his fingers had been previously working in, his left hand sliding up and down his side, from shoulder to mid-thigh and back up, repeating the motion until Jack felt as if he was trying to map a trail on his body.

"Lay down" Jack whispered in his ear, the stillness of the cabin magnifying his words into a soft echo that bounced in the wooden walls.

Making sure the hand fondling him never left its place, the prince managed to swap their positions without much ruckus, letting Jack climb on top of him after he was settled. The brunet draped himself on top of him between his legs, moving his hand under the redhead's underwear to properly grasp his member, pumping it firmly while swallowing his moans in his mouth.

The kiss was languid and warm, hot puffs of breath exchanged between the two as his bodies imitated the movements of their tongues. Jack moaned as well when his bare dick brushed against his own hand under Hiccup's clothes, deciding to use it in other ways and reaching out to trace the older man's abdomen, replacing his stroking with the purposeful grind of his erection against the hidden bulge.

Hiccup's hands, in the meanwhile, were busy as well mapping the bumps down Jack's back, tracing every vertebra with his finger before moving to the next. His right hand stopped to rest on the small of his back while the other traveled lower, kneading the mounds of his ass with it. The servant hummed appreciatively against his mouth, using the extra stimulus to rotate his hips harder against his clothed lover.

"This has to go" The brunet panted after separating their mouths to breathe, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of the leather pants Hiccup was so keen on using even in formal occasions.

"Do us the honors, then" Hiccup chuckled huskily, hand still playing with Jack's bottom.

The kitchen boy sat back, lamenting the loss of contact with his prince but more than ready to make up for it as soon as he disposed of this infernal particular piece of fabric. His dexterous fingers were quick to fumble with the belt holding it up, and in no time was Hiccup raising his legs to let the cloth slide off his body. Jack took just a moment extra to unclasp and carefully place down the prosthetic replacing the redhead's left calf and foot, positioning himself between his legs one more.

Hiccup let his arms fall next to his head, sighing as Jackson peppered kisses and bites around his collarbone; unlike Jack, it would be very unfortunate if someone saw the amount of bruises the heir to the throne ported under his shirt. One cold hand dared its way back south, grasping both now uncovered members in one hand and rubbing them together, letting them trust into his hand erratically.

"Keep doing that" Hiccup panted, fumbling to stretch his body over the edge of the bed to search for Jack's pants, finally snatching the worn clothing and diving into its pockets, searching until his hand came in contact with the glass vial he needed. He pushed himself back onto the bed and fought with the cork whilst Jack held onto his hip to keep the movement of their hips going.

"Come on, hurry up" Jack whined, the slide of his hand on both lengths eased by the slick freely drooling from both their cocks spread on his skin.

"Relax, I'll get on it" The redhead smirked and pecked him softly on the lips, finally managing to get the small bottle open after some struggling. "Alright love, how do you want to do this?" He asked while slowly pouring a good amount of the thick substance on his fingers.

Jack shifted so he was straddling his lap, his ass firmly set on Hiccup's groin. "Like this"

Hiccup nodded and kept his mouth busy with licking and nipping up and down the column of Jack's neck as his lubed fingers made their way to the prize. Jack sighed when the cold substance touched his skin, the prince's thick finger circling him a couple of times before swiftly pushing in, making sure to spread the lubricant everywhere he could reach.

It was barely a mild stretch to which Jack was used to, so he just helped the digit move inside of him by gyrating his hips, riding the warm hand with a steady string of pants. Another finger joined the one already in, and the usual scissoring motion got him moaning low and hiding his face on the older man's neck, hugging his shoulders to keep himself straight.

A third finger, though usually preferred, was not added this occasion as Jack seemed to be quite exasperated and had said plenty of times he didn't mind a bit of burn. Hiccup made quick job of coating his dick with the residual oil on his hand before firmly getting a hold of the brunet's waist, letting him go at his own pace at sinking down on his member.

Jack groaned as the tip slid in with a bit of resistance, moaning when the rest of the length slipped in more easily, even if the base was a tad thicker than the rest. "Did it get bigger?" He asked a bit out of breath.

Hiccup hummed noncommittally with a small smile on his freckled face. "Maybe. I don't exactly keep tabs you know. Or you're just tighter than usual, mister impatient" He hissed when Jack clenched tightly around him, whimpering when he was let go. "Ouch"

"Nah, I think the dick in your personality finally found its way back home" Jack wiggled his hips, humming at the way said dick moved within him with what small space it had. He braced his feet on the mattress and his hands on Hiccup's thighs, pushing himself up halfway and falling back down, starting a slow but steady rhythm.

Hiccup propped his head on the pillow, resting a hand behind his head as the other held Jack's hip to help him stay in place. From his position and with the adequate leverage he could see all the action taking place from his comfortable spot, letting Jack do most of the job. He brushed his thumb over a protruding hipbone as his lover worked himself up and down, enjoying the way Jack's usually cold body heated up with the activity.

Neither of them was ever very loud, so the time went on with the only sounds being skin against skin and the heavy breaths Jack would take with each move, and occasionally a moan or grunt from Hiccup as he helped trusting his hips as well. Suddenly Hiccup's back arched of the bed for a moment as his hips raised higher, halting Jack's movements. The redhead groaned while his muscles unclenched and he slumped on the bed, making the mattress bounce with him.

Jack stared down at him with incredulity. "…Really?"

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry. It's been a rough week" He pulled on Jack's arm to bring him down on his chest. "I kind of needed that"

The servant grumbled something under against his skin, shifting to get the softening member out of himself, a bit of cum following its trail. "Well, I kind of am still needing it so…" He looked downwards to his own still hard dick pressing against Hiccup's stomach.

"Come here then" Hiccup pushed him to seat again, pulling him forwards by his hips until he was sitting on his chest close enough to encase his cock in his mouth. He felt Jack's fingers thread through his hair as he sucked, the slightest wave in his hips.

Seemed like Jack had been pretty close as well, and it wasn't long before he came inside his mouth, not letting Hiccup pull him away until he'd swallowed it all. "Now we're even"

Hiccup was considerate enough to let him slide out before pushing him to the side, enjoying his flailing before he fell from the bed. "I'd rather keep the upper hand, sorry"

"My ass is still sore, Haddock!" Jack shouted, rubbing said ass as he got up and smacked the other's legs away to pull the quilt from under him, climbing to lay on top of him and pulling the covers on them.

The freckled man smiled and sighed at the peace surrounding the room, rubbing the younger boy's back softly under the covers. "You know we're going to have to go back soon, right?"

"Hmm" was Jack's only answer, his eyes closed and out of business for the world at the moment. "They can deal without you for a moment. Unless that lizard of yours comes and drags you back from your stump I'm not moving. Maybe not even then"

Hiccup snorted a laugh. "Jackson, I love you and I wish the best for you, but if anyone is dragging me anywhere, I'm dragging you along by your dick"

"Isn't that what you just did to bring me here?"

"I wasn't pulling on your dick"

"No? Well then you must have a magnet in your ass cause it sure was following something" Jack chuckled and crossed his arms on Hiccup's chest to lay face to face on his stomach.

Hiccup's answer was a swift slap to his butt, making him yelp and knock his nose on the redhead's chin. Said man looked away whistling innocently as he was glared daggers at. Jack proceeded to claim vengeance by starting a slap fight that let's just say wasn't very good after just having had sex and everything and their mother was still a bit too sensitive.

Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door and both of them stilled, wide eyes staring into the others in alarm.

"Hiccup! I'll give you ten minutes to dress up and get back! Those papers aren't going to sign themselves!" Astrid's sweet voice drifted through the wood, making Jack cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. "You as well Overland, Corona's entourage arrives tonight and the kitchen is Hel itself, so hurry it up!" Now it was Hiccup's turn to openly laugh at the teens mortified face, both of them blushing as red as a torch as they scrambled to get their clothes back on.

Outside, Astrid huffed and skipped down the steps, standing by Stormfly as the dragon chased Toothless around. If it weren't for the Night Fury, she'd never had found the place those two scurried to every week. They actually thought they were being sneaky, it was adorable.

"Still going to kick their asses" She mumbled, smiling despite herself at the shadows that she could see running around inside behind the curtains. "At least while they're still sore"


	2. Day 2: Lingerie

Okay, so maybe Jack was a piece of shit for fake-calling in sick at his job, but he had a good reason. A _very_ good reason. Ooor at least that's what he liked to think as he had his way between his boyfriends legs, sucking at his straining bulge through the thin lace panties he'd decided to wear that day.

Yeah, very good reason.

The fabric was already so wet with the mix of his saliva and Hiccup's constantly leaking precum that it was almost inexistent by now, most of the front completely see-through and giving Jack a nice view of the straining cock he'd been torturing for the past 20 minutes. The kitchen island he'd pushed the teen onto upon finding his little surprise making breakfast that morning was quite the mess already, with Hiccup wriggling this way and that and shifting every second from the wet heat surrounding his groin. He'd been unable to hold his weight at some point and had promptly fell on his back, throwing whatever was on it to the floor. Thank god they'd decided to invest in plastic kitchenware.

"Jack, Jack no—Jack stop plea-!" Hiccup tried to say before his own orgasm interrupted him, making him arch his back away from the smooth surface of the counter with a cry as his underwear got ruined even further. Jack's grinning face peeped from between his legs and Hiccup sighed, thinking that maybe it was finally over; he'd never understand why Jack's Australian friend had shoved that bag in his arms and told him to use whatever was inside when he deemed necessary, but now he kinda regretted doing him the favor.

But Jack had looked so tired the last two weeks and he refused to take a free day from work no matter what, so Hiccup had sucked it up and donned the getup who-knows-where Aster had gotten from and prayed to whatever gods he would get out of it alive. The panties where fine, a simple lacey white that didn't do much damage to his self-esteem; now, the equally white cupless babydoll that came with it, leaving his chest painfully exposed, THAT was hard to put on. But he'd managed, and now he wondered if it would survive the first time to be used later. Maybe.

"Oh, come on, you're not done already, are you?" Jack teased, climbing from squatting to fully standing between his legs, hovering over his face. Damn height differences.

"Just…let me breath…a moment" The brunet murmured through his heavy breaths, whimpering when Jack decided it would be a good idea to busy his mouth with the unprotected nubs of his chest.

The albino's mouth was still pretty wet from his previous activities down below and that added to being oversensitive from coming made Hiccup whine from the pain and unavoidable arousal coursing his body. When Jack bit down softly on his nipple he cried out and arched his back, accidentally grinding his crotch against his stomach and leaving a wet spot on his shirt. Jack stopped paying attention to his chest for a moment to take off his top and throw it haphazardly to the floor before getting back to work.

Hiccup moaned as he was given free rein to move his hips to release the pressure that was slowly building back on his dick as it continued to rub against the material of his panties. Jack slid his hands up and down his sides under the soft top covering almost nothing of his chest as he suckled on the perk buds, hooded eyes looking up at Hiccup's face and locking with green eyes staring back.

One of Jack's hands found its way back to the mess that was his crotch, pushing it back down to rest on the counter against the teen's protests. He rubbed the half erect member a couple of times before slipping his hand under the panties, cupping the steadily filling length, his hand getting immediately wet from the fluid accumulated beforehand.

Hiccup moaned louder at the touch, his hands keeping Jack's head on his chest as he tried to undulate his hips into the hand groping him. He bit his lower lip trying to keep his blissful smile at bay; Jack would never let him live it down if he knew just how much he was actually enjoying this.

The brunet's right leg hooked between Jack's, rubbing the considerable bulge straining against his shorts, earning a pleased hum that sent vibrations to the nipple Jack was sucking on, which in turn made Hiccup ground harder against his hand.

"Please…" Hiccup murmured, raising his hips to make the albino's fingers slide to his ass where they immediately came in contact with his entrance.

"Please what?" Jack asked hoarsely, rubbing two slicked fingers against his hole, slightly pressing inside a few times.

"Please I want your dick inside of me" Hiccup replied with a laugh, knowing well Jack would get pushy if he took his time answering. "So _deep_ I can't get on my feet afterwards" He punctuated with a hard rub of his leg on Jack's cock, a hand trailing down his chest to his stomach.

Jack groaned and crashed their mouths together, thrusting his tongue in Hiccup's mouth roughly as his middle finger speared the tight ring of muscle. He probed it around until it touched a small solid protuberance, rubbing it roughly as Hiccup's screams got swallowed by his mouth. His hand was slick enough he could easily fit a second finger in no time, and after a good while of sliding in and out a third one found its way in as well.

Hiccup wrapped his tongue around his insistently, licking all around Jack's mouth as he pushed back into the hand fucking him. Suddenly Jack broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving Hiccup a moment of pause before he yelped as his legs were yanked and he was pushed to his feet before being spun around and pushed against the counter.

"Jack?—oh shit!" He barely had time to say before Jack kneeled behind him and pulled the crotch of his panties aside, plunging his tongue inside to trace the same patterns his fingers had before, leaving an extra layer of lubricant in its wake.

Hiccup panted and ground his hips against his face, leaning on his chest as he spread his cheeks with his hands, silently trying to get Jack to go deeper. Jack got the message and buried his tongue further, busying his free hand into freeing the brunet's cock through the leg hole of the garments, holding and stroking the springing length as soon as it was free.

When the grinding on his mouth got more insistent, Jack slid his tongue free, giving the glistening hole a last long lick before raising to his feet again, still stroking Hiccup as he lowered his shorts enough to let his dick free, rubbing it on his ass before he aligned himself and pushed in slowly.

Hiccup grunted and released his ass to grip the counter tightly, focusing on feeling each inch of Jack entering him. He moaned when his prostate was lightly brushed on the way, and let one of his hands release the table to suck on his index and thumb, wetting them to play with his nipple as Jack's hips came in contact with his ass.

The older teen ground his hips against Hiccup's before pulling out halfway and thrusting back in, holding the brunet's slim hips tightly as he got into a steady rhythm. Jack breathed raggedly as he listened to Hiccup's whorish moans as the brunet pushed his hips back with every thrust, clenching around Jack every time he slid out and grinding when he got back in.

"Oh yes, _more_…" Hiccup panted as he practically bounced on Jack's dick, crying out when he pounded particularly hard and hit his spot straight on. "Fuck, there!"

"As you wish" Jack grunted between his teeth as he moved harder, trying to keep hitting the same spot over and over again, especially when each time he did Hiccup would clench tighter around him, deliciously massaging his cock from every angle.

"Oh gods I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" Hiccup cried out, stroking his dick in time with the spasms coursing through his body as his second orgasm hit him, releasing against the island walls in short spurts as his cock twitched in his hand. He kept cumming as Jack pounded his ass and came as well, pulling out to rub his aching member on Hiccup's ass, painting the brunet's babydoll and panties with his cum.

Hiccup moaned softly when his cock softened and stopped shooting his seed everywhere. He turned around on wobbly legs and shuddered when Jack latched onto his chest again. "Stop that already"

Jack hummed before pushing the white top up to plant kisses down his chest and navel. "No way, I'm not done with you yet. You can walk, yes?"

"Yeah?" Hiccup said questioningly, what did that have to do with…? Oh right. Stupid, stupid Hiccup.

"Then I still have a lot of work to do" He kissed him deeply, enjoying the squeal from Hiccup when his finger plunged into his loose ass by surprise. "Now then, I don't know you but a bed sounds rather nice right now"

"Oh gods, what have I done" Hiccup muttered as Jack hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist for support. "Fuck!" He yelled when he felt Jack's somehow still hard dick slide in again. He sighed defeated, absently bouncing on him as Jack jogged upstairs and kicked the door shut behind them.


	3. Days 3-4: Games-Toys

Normally Jack would _hate_ the thrumming of the walls when really loud music was playing, especially being that it was his own house for his own birthday and it's been a while since he left the 'official' party.

But then again there wasn't much free space in his brain to focus in the bothersome noise when he was having his own better kind of party upstairs.

"What's my favorite color?"

Hiccup really was making it too easy.

Everyone who knew who Jackson Overland Frost was knew that the moment he turned 18 would be the biggest party in probably the history of the city, and they weren't wrong. He'd managed to get his parents out of town the whole weekend and organized something that somehow managed to fit half of the teenager population in his house. It was well past 2 am and while most attendants were passed out drunk on the floors and whoever was still conscious were busy in whatever elevated surface they could find (Aster and Noah had taken hold of the guests room and no force in earth was gonna take them out, it seemed), Jack had been dragged by his boyfriend, still remarkably sober, upstairs for his 'personalized present'.

"Blue" He answered, grinning when Hiccup nodded and motioned for him to step forward.

Hiccup, who was currently laying quite comfortably on Jack's bed, buck naked and almost lazily stroking his erection.

Happy birthday.

"Hmm…where did I suck you off the first time?" Hiccup asked, eyes closed as if focusing on the memory.

Shit. Okay Jack, you got this. "Uh, the…public library's bathroom?" It was somewhere public, he knew that! But…

The brunet hissed and tutted, shaking his head. "Almost. The mall's handicapped stall" Oh yeah, Hiccup had gone to the bathroom and dragged Jack with him, being that he had a right to the private stall with his leg and all. "Step back" He said while his free hand traced down his abdomen and past his cock to fondle his balls.

Jack whined but did so, his own dick very noticeable under his boxers. "Aw come on" He complained. "This game should be called 'Tease Jack Until His Balls Explode From His Stupid Sexy Boyfriend'" He pouted, but kept staring at said stupid sexy boyfriend as he laughed at him from the bed.

"Okay, hang on" Hiccup stopped for a minute to think, pumping his dick all the while. His other hand was absently rubbing circles at his entrance. Jack whimpered. "What's my favorite toy?"

"Nox" Jack answered quickly, whooping at the positive from Hiccup and jumping a step forward, watching how Hiccup searched for something under the pillow and pulled out said dragon-shaped toy. "Oh no"

"Oh yes" The brunet muttered, sitting up and pulling the bedside table drawer open, fumbling to find the bottle of lubricant Jack had around there. He squirted a good amount on the toy and threw the bottle away, making eye contact while sitting on the dildo and sinking down on it, being very vocal about it too. "Hnng, what-what did I get you from your birthday last year"

Jack had to take a moment to tear his eyes away from the dragon fucking his lover and notice the question. "A…a trip to the mountains, for-for skiing"

"Mmhmm" Hiccup muttered his affirmative as he rode the toy faster, moaning loudly when it hit his prostate, stopping to grind down on it. Jack was so close to the bed now, two or three more questions correct and he'd have Hiccup nailed to the bed on his dick. "What is my deepest, most secret fantasy?"

"Having an orgy with Bunny and Toothless" He didn't even wait, just took the step forward. "Of course, with me in it" He added as an afterthought. He still remembered when Hiccup had told him, so embarrassed and convinced Jack would berate him for it, only for Jack to confess he'd thought about the same thing more than a few times. Bad thing of having stupid hot friends, they had concluded.

"Aren't they drunk off their asses on the other end of the hallway?" Hiccup pondered, falling on his back to manually slide the toy in and out, spreading his legs to give Jack a better view. "Maybe when everyone's gone and they sober up…"

"Hiccup" Jack said warningly. "Not on my birthday"

"Technically your birthday finished 3 hours ago"

"Let me rephrase; Hiccup, you are not propositioning a foursome under this roof…at least not while I'm still living with my parents"

"Deal" Hiccup agreed, howling low when the toy bottomed out on him. He released it and just kept moving his hips, letting it massage his walls. "Okay, last one"

"Oh fuck, yes" Jack pushed his underwear down and jumped out of it, his cock bouncing against his stomach.

Hiccup licked his lips and asked "Am I gonna be able to walk out of this room come morning?"

"Hell no" Said Jack. And jumped.


	4. Day 5: Blind

There was a noise to his right, something like metal hitting wood; Jack's keys on the entry table. Toothless stood from his lap and shook the sleep off his body, purring as he rubbed his little head against his chin before jumping away, meowing loudly to the newcomer. Hiccup heard Jack chuckle and the crinkle of his clothes as he crouched to pet the cat, followed by the soft patter of padded feet on their way out. The door closed.

"Hi there" Jack said, walking into the living room. His bag dropped on the couch and he sat next to it, leaning to kiss Hiccup.

"Hey" Hiccup smiled at him. "You're early"

"There's a storm coming, they let us out earlier"

"Oh" Hiccup murmured. "So that's why it was getting colder"

Jack leaned to rest on the back of the couch, pulling Hiccup with him to snuggle in his chest. "What have you been doing today?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Mostly writing. Astrid called, she wants to go hiking. Guess we can't anymore"

Outside the wind picked up, furthering his claim. He shivered and moved to burrow under Jack's sweater, poking his face through the neck hole. Jack kissed his nose.

"Come on, let's make some chocolate if you're that cold" He moved to stand, but Hiccup refused to move, sticking his head completely out and hiding his face in Jack's neck. "Hic, we need to establish a rule about ruining my sweaters"

"Don't care" Hiccup mumbled against his neck, wrapping his arms around Jack. When Jack met Hiccup he absolutely didn't look like the cuddle monster he actually was.

"Can I at least turn on a light?"

"No"

Jack sighed. To be fair it wasn't that late, it was just the storm covering any outside light, and if it became too strong it was more than likely the lights would stop working. Hiccup didn't care much for it, apparently.

Said boy who had at some point started to kiss his way up his neck to nibble on his jaw. Jack hummed and let his head drop backwards, giving him more space. Hiccup stopped however, and turned his head to the door.

"Toothless" He said, squirming off his makeshift cavern to stand. Not a second later scratching on the door and yowling followed.

Jack watched him make his way to the door through the path he was so used to, opening it just slightly to let the black cat in and the snow outside. Toothless hurried inside and ran upstairs, disappearing into their room.

"Well, now that we're both up" Jack said, standing as well. "Let's-"

"Sit down" Hiccup ordered, fetching a quilt from a basket on his way back to the couch. "We're gonna cuddle and no, you have no say in it"

Jack groaned and Hiccup laughed, pulling him down to drape over his much smaller form, covering them both with the blanket as tight as possible. Nimble fingers threaded through his hair, and the little kisses from before resumed their way, this time along the side of Jack's face and cheek, and Jack used the time to once again stare at him.

He wondered if Hiccup even remembered what he looked like, if he remembered the amount of freckles on his skin that wouldn't go away with the years, or the way his hair flamed red with the evening and morning sun. His hair had gotten a bit longer, and it would be soon when he'd have to get it cut again. Sometimes he'd forget that Jack had started dying his hair a few years back, or he'd get confused for a second when he couldn't feel his glasses, only to remember that they'd been changed for blue contacts as well.

"You're thinking too loud again" Hiccup whispered, the room too quiet to break the atmosphere with a normal tone of voice. "It's gonna hurt your brain"

Jack laughed through his nose, the air ruffling Hiccup's bangs. "Sorry" He hummed when Hiccup kissed him, a little off to the right but quickly corrected. Jack didn't let him break it when he tried to pull away, following on his retreat.

Hiccup hummed back in annoyance but let him be, sliding his hands under Jack's shirt to massage circles on his back. Somewhere on the second floor a bell jingled and a meow followed.

Hiccup was getting a tad confused with the time they'd spent there. Usually he could tell by the speed at which the room temperature diminished, but with the way his own body was heating up it was hard to keep a tab. Jack shifted and he spread his legs to give him a better place to slot himself into.

His cold hands cupped his cheeks and traveled up through his hair, pulling slightly. Hiccup grunted and bit Jack's lip in response. Jack tickled the roof of his mouth with his tongue before finally pulling away, latching onto the brunet's neck and lapping almost lazily at his skin.

Hiccup's eyes closed, making no difference in what he didn't see, but the effort to keep them open was too much against the numbness that flooded his body when the hot breath of the other boy hit his skin. He sighed, running his hands down Jack's back to hook on his belt loops.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Jack asked, voice as low and soft as before.

Hiccup huffed. "I'm not made of porcelain, Jackson. As a matter of fact I used to-"

"-Live in one of the coldest places of the world, used ice as construction blocks, shoved snow down my pants, I know"

"Okay that last part isn't-" He was cut when a sharp, stuttering breath left his mouth. Jack's hand having suddenly appeared south massaging him slowly through his clothes. "Motherfuck" Hiccup cursed, rolling into the touch.

Jack snorted, enjoying the way Hiccup's whole face scrunched up. He was really expressive for someone who tried to keep his range of emotions at bay. "Stop being so cute"

"I would if I was" Hiccup whispered, a moan betraying his voice.

"You are" Jack kissed him again, hand brushing a hipbone under the hem of his sweatpants. "You have this gorgeous hair, long and shiny like a princess"

"Princesses are so out"

"And your nose is so cuuute, like a…like a muffin"

"Muffin"

"I could just nip at it all day" Jack cooed, squeezing and enjoying the jump it earned.

"Careful there" Hiccup breathed, slowly finding Jack's belt and unbuckling it.

"And don't get me started on your freckles" Jack said adoringly, kissing each of the little spots littered on his face. "And your eyes…"

Hiccup stopped moving, brow furrowing. "My eyes…"

"They are the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life" He let go of Hiccup's hip, letting his thumb softly caress the closed lids as if they could break. "As if the person who found the most perfect emeralds in the world couldn't bear to see them anywhere other than the most beautiful face on earth"

They fluttered at the touch, trying with all their force to keep closed. "They are…"

Every movement had stopped, and Jack waited, expecting what he knew would come.

"…useless" Hiccup finished, opening his eyes that shined wetly even when the room had turned dark around them. "Why would I care for them? Why would _you _care for them anymore?"

"Because" The albino uttered softly, brushing away tears that hadn't been shed. "I love you. And I love every part of you. And also…I feel like you can still see me" He whispered the last part.

Hiccup's breath hitched and tears actually started falling from his eyes "W-why?"

"I don't know" Jack laughed, a bit wetly. "It's like- when you turn to me, look at me, I can feel like…like you're seeing me. Not watching me, _seeing_ me" He let Hiccup's tears fall, letting them wash away whatever insecurity he might fell. His hand recovered movement, slowly, lovingly tracing the stroking above the hem of his pants. "Like you can see my soul"

Hiccup hiccupped, and laughed at the irony of the reflex. "You're an idiot" He sniffed, pulling Jack's trousers down enough for it to reach the bottom of his underwear.

"And you're mine"

When Jack entered him, he didn't even feel the pain, even with his senses enhanced; all he could feel was unbearable warmth and a minty breath whispering into his ear. The rocking of his bodies was like a boat in open sea, free to let the waves carry it without course. Sometimes he felt like that, tumbling every step he took and ready to fall in the next bad step, but then Jack appeared and took the helm, carrying him back into the right direction, always holding his hand so he wouldn't stray.

The blanket fell to the floor with his trashing when reaching his peak, laying pliant and loose limbed while letting Jack finish, somewhat proud of the fact he never quite managed to end properly without him nearby. He moaned softly when the first spurts came, his member pulsing in his sensitive body.

"I think" Hiccup said, eyes one again closed and head resting on a cushion. "I think I get it now"

Jack panted, trying to bring his breath back to normal. He placed a hand on each side of Hiccup's face, hovering above his reddened face. "What do you get?"

Hiccup breathed deeply, a hand raising and landing perfectly on Jack's heart. He opened his eyes. "I can see you"


End file.
